


Shaman Ichigo

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Showers, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo is a shaman, able to see spirits, he uses talismans to fight evil spirits known as hollows and he helps normal ghosts pass on. He doesn’t like the mediums like Don Kononji. He gets into a mess as Aizen starts a war with Soul Society trying to take the souls of karakura town.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Shaman Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shaman Ichigo

Ichigo is a shaman, able to see spirits, he uses talismans to fight evil spirits known as hollows and he helps normal ghosts pass on. He doesn’t like the mediums like Don Kononji. He gets into a mess as Aizen starts a war with Soul Society trying to take the souls of Karakura town.

Chapter 1

Ichigo was not a normal high school student, from even a young age he could see spirits. He’s a shaman, just like his mother. Everything he knew about spirits and hollows he learned from her. She gave him the tools for his future, he often went out on jobs with her, until that night. There was some form of disturbance and she was gonna head out to deal with it, Ichigo was young at the time and wanted to go with her.

She told him no and put him to bed, she promised she’d see him in the morning, but something happened. The next day he heard the news, his mother had been killed. His father was a Soul Reaper, and he told him it was a hollow attack. She left her items to Ichigo, and he spent years mastering them.

Now he was a full-fledged shaman, he fought hollows and even helped pure souls move on. His powers were so honed he could read souls, it was similar to reading a person’s mind.

How does a shaman fight against the terror known as Hollows? First Ichigo needed to know what hollows were, a hollow was born from human souls who for one reason or another, do not cross over. They are corrupted spirits that gain supernatural powers, and they are hungry often feeding on other souls and the living.

If they were purified their souls could be cleansed and pass on to the other side. The Purification Blast was a shaman technique that could purify the soul, it wasn’t all-powerful. Weaker hollows could be purified by it, but stronger hollows needed to be weakened. Luckily for shamans, they had an array of tools and techniques they used to fight.

Ichigo had talismans infused with his spirit power, they could be used for seals, wards, and even harnessing the elements. Ichigo used these as wards around the house to prevent hollows from busting into his house and attacking his family. His other main weapon was the Rosary of Souls, it belonged to his mother. Another treasure he had was Robe of the Spirit, when worn it allowed Ichigo to be a ghost, he could walk through walls and fly, and he was invisible except to those with awareness if turned inside out it allowed a ghost to be material.

He used the robe when he fought hollows, it was easier to fight that way and less conspicuous. He also used it to help souls, many ghosts have regrets, with the use of the robe they can say goodbye and help get things off their chest and pass on peacefully. Ichigo was working hard, using his skills, and keeping up with school.

-x-

Little did Ichigo know his actions were causing quite a stir in Soul Society. Souls were passing on without an active reaper on duty, and hollows were getting purified. It seemed a lot of souls were being drawn to Karakura Town. This required investigation!

The request was put in by Squad 12, the Research and Development Department. The Captain Mayuri continued to deny the applicants that crossed his desk. “This is important, the hollow level has been steadily increasing, sending a low-level reaper would not be good enough!” They needed someone of at least a fifth seat or higher to investigate for 3 months. “Idiots, fools, neanderthals, I am surrounded by incompetence!”

“Lord Mayuri!” a woman spoke, stopping his tirade.

“What is it, Nemu?!” he snapped.

“We received a volunteer from Squad 6, the Lieutenant Renji Abarai,” Nemu reported.

“That baboon...fine, it's his mission then, make sure he knows what will happen if he slacks off.” he waved her off.

“Yes sir!” she bowed.

Renji Abarai was new to the Squad 6 Lieutenant Seat. He was looking for a way to prove himself when this mission appeared, he volunteered. “Are you sure you wish to do this Abarai Renji?” Nemu asked.

“Yes!” he said excitedly. He had been training for this, he survived and got into the academy, learned all he could there, and gained experience in different divisions before climbing to the top and becoming the Lieutenant of Squad 6.

“You are aware of what will happen to you if you do not take this seriously correct?” She handed over some kind of device. “What my captain will do to you?”

Renji gulped and began to sweat. “I...I got this.” he took the deceive. It was a special scanner capable of reading strong or strange spiritual pressure even in a human or gigai. He thought they would be happy with volunteers, Mayuri was a terrifying Captain.

Since he took the request, it was approved by Central 46, and he was given official orders. Investigate the influx of powerful souls, locate and identify the source of the strange bursts of power, purify any powerful hollows he comes across.

He prepared for the mission and waited at the gate. To his surprise, he wasn’t alone. “Rukia?” he gasped and smiled. “What are you doing here? It’s good to see you.”

“I have a mission to patrol the living world.” She shot him a dirty look. “Did you take this mission to babysit me?” she asked, anger deep in her voice. “Or did my brother put you up to it?”

Her brother was Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji’s captain. “What?! No!” he shook his head. “I didn’t even know you had a mission.” He showed his lieutenant's badge. “See, I made it to lieutenant, and I volunteered for this mission to prove my skills.”

Rukia blushed. “Well, I guess congratulations are in order,” she said. “I guess we really have come a long way.”

“It has been a long road, but we’ve both made it.”

“I’m shocked to see you made it to lieutenant, does your kido still explode?” she teased.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Sometimes, but my fighting skills are top-notch. I’ve even mastered my shikai!” That was impressive, Rukia could perform her shikai but she was a long way away from mastering it. Their Hell Butterflies arrived and the gate opened. “See you on the other side.”

“Just don’t slack off,” she said before jumping through the gate. Renji followed and they appeared in Karakura Town. It was late at night and the moon was shining high in the sky.

Earlier that day…

Ichigo was walking to school when he brought some flowers to a ghost. “Thank you, mister.”

“You don’t have to thank me, but I do think you should pass on. It can be dangerous for wandering ghosts.” the girl was nervous, causing Ichigo to sigh. “I’m not gonna force you, I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

He made his rounds on the way to school, bumping into Sora Inoue. “Your sister is doing okay you know?”

“It’s hard for a big brother not to worry about his little sister.” Ichigo could relate, having two little sisters himself. “She doesn’t need me anymore does she? I was always looking after her, we were all we had.”

“I wouldn’t see it that way, you helped her get strong enough to stand on her own. She’s got good friends looking out for her.”

“Can I look after her a bit longer?” Ichigo checked his soul, he wasn’t anywhere close to becoming a hollow yet.

“I don’t intend to force ghosts to the other side, I can offer you the chance when it’s time to go you can get a chance to say your goodbyes.”

“How?” Sora’s eyes widened.

“You’ll find out when the time comes, for now just keep out of trouble.”

“Talking to ghosts again Ichigo?” he turned his head and saw Keigo and Mizuiro. “You aren’t gonna find someone special doing weird stuff like that.” Normal people couldn’t see ghosts or hollows, so to their view, Ichigo was simply talking to himself.

Ichigo gave a nod and Sora left. “Says the guy who’s never had a date, what weird stuff do you do?”

“That hurts Ichigo!” Keigo pounced on him. “How can one so hot be so cold?”

“You talk a big game, but you don’t have luck with women or men.” Mizuiro dug the verbal knife in deeper. “The year has just started and I’ve had a few dates already, my planner is full for the rest of the month.”

“Cruel, you are both so cruel!” Keigo cried.

“Keigo aside, don’t you think you should find someone to spend time with?” Mizuiro asked.

“You too Mizuiro?” he raised a brow at him. They walked the rest of the way to school together.

“Just saying, there’s more to life than school and ghosts.” Ichigo chuckled. If he only knew…

Ichigo had thought about dating from time to time, but he was so busy with school, training, and patrols. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for in a mate. His parents always said it was fate for them, they felt a bond. Mizuiro liked older men and older women. Keigo had dreams of having his own harem one day, but Mizuiro was sure he’d end up someone’s pet.

It was hard to picture his situation really, he was honest with his friends, though they didn’t exactly believe him. Could he start a relationship with someone and not tell them about who he was, what he saw and what he did? It didn’t sit well with him. He thought maybe he’d meet a nice ghost but he wondered if that’d be weird, he wasn’t exactly normal and he could physically touch spirits. Maybe he could meet a soul reaper like his mom, but other than his dad he’s never seen another Soul Reaper.

Keigo clung to Ichigo. “Ichigo we should go in together on my harem plan, the two of us together, we’d be swimming in pleasure.”

“Don’t you mean you’d leach off of Ichigo’s charisma, and leave him to do all the hard work while you reap the rewards?”

“That hurts, why are you both so mean today?”

“Keigo why do you want a harem anyway? Wouldn’t open relationships like Mizuiro’s be better?”

“Tut tut, Mizuiro can have his open relationships but a harem is so much more, the bonds of a harem run deeper than just sex. In a harem you find pieces to help complete you and each other. You can find help in physical and emotional needs.”

“It almost sounds romantic the way you say it.” Keigo beamed. “I’m still not teaming up with you to form a harem.”

“Keigo might not have the ability to run a harem, but I think Ichigo might be the right man for the job.”

“You want me to have a harem now?” Mizuiro shrugged.

“I think you need to have some fun in your life.”

“Hey, we are fun!” Keigo said.

“Yeah, I have you guys!” Ichigo hugged them. “And Sado, Tatsuki, and Orihime.” Mizuiro sighed but smiled.

He had friends and family, its why he worked so hard to protect them from the hollows. He wanted to keep them safe...maybe love wasn’t in the cards yet, but someday…

After school Ichigo got to work, he did his homework, made dinner for his sisters, before he dawned his spiritual robes and patrolled the town dispatching hollows. He was at it for a few hours before he turned in. His body was unique, but he was still mortal. So around midnight he turned in and was greeted by his family.

He had wards placed around the clinic to protect the home from hollows. Ichigo was planning to have a shower after he had some food. Normally after he made his rounds it was quiet on the hollow front, but some tasty prey showed up.

The two soul reapers separated to carry out their missions. Rukia patrolled the town and cut down a few lesser hollows, that had come out sensing powerful souls. Renji was tracking a strange power source, his special device could see the barrier Ichigo’s wards created. “Whoa!” Renji was impressed, there was some power holding up the barrier.

Renji was able to slip inside, as the barrier was only meant to keep out and defend against hollows. He followed his scanner and ended up in Ichigo’s bathroom. “Oh damn!” Ichigo was showering, the hot water cascading down his fit body.

The redhead felt his heart flutter, he lifted the device and got a real eyeful of Ichigo’s body and endowments. His blood was rushing south and his dick was tenting his fundoshi and his pants. This wasn’t the first time he’d been turned on by another guy, but in Soul Society when it happened he was among like-minded soul reapers who were happy to give a hand.

If it was with the exotic orangette he’d offer more than just a hand. He knew he should get the hell out of there, but a small thought crossed his mind, that the human wouldn’t be able to see him. So he was there in the small bathroom, smelling Ichigo’s fresh scent and his body responding to it.

The shower ended and Ichigo sighed, nothing beat a warm shower after a long day. He turned and spotted the strange man in his bathroom, a massive tent in his pants. Renji was like a deer caught in the headlights. Ichigo wasn’t shy, he’s been in the locker room naked with lots of guys before, but he was caught off guard with a stranger in his bathroom, staring at him and clearly enjoying it.

Ichigo gasped and blasted Renji into the wall, knocking the redhead unconscious. When he came to he was in someone’s room and he couldn’t move bound by some kind of beads. “Alright pervert, who the hell are you?” Ichigo was wearing a bathrobe.

To be continued


End file.
